1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of weightlifting and more particularly to an apparatus which supports the mid-section of a weightlifter and minimizes the possibility of back injuries when performing various weightlifting exercises.
2. Prior Art
In the past, weightlifters have been exercising their upper bodies without adequate support means for their backs. This has resulted in various back injuries, namely injuries to the lower lumbar vertebrae, the discs, and the spine. The present inventor has found that these injuries can be effectively reduced by properly supporting the back during exercise. The present invention discloses an apparatus which provides proper support during weightlifting.
It is an object of this invention to provide proper support for the back of a weightlifter in order to reduce the possiblity of back injuries.
It is another object of this invention to provide an adjustable back support which allows the weightlifter to adjust the apparatus over a wide range of exercising adjustments.
It is another object of this invention to provide easy, quick and reliable adjustment of the apparatus.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus which is lightweight and comfortable to wear while performing various weightlifting exercises.
These and other objects of this invention will be apparent to those familiar with the art when the following description is read in conjunction with the drawings.